Perfect
by steph65
Summary: Une petite suite à "Still the one"


**À celles et ceux qui souhaitaient une suite à "Still the One", la voilà! Merci pour vos commentaires et désolée pour les délais, mais j'écris à mes moments perdus, et ils ne sont pas nombreux!**

* * *

« Cette journée est parfaite », se disait Castle en ce début de soirée, tandis qu'il se tenait un peu à l'écart des invités.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait la chance de pouvoir revivre le plus beau jour de sa vie, même lui, pourtant si enclin à croire en l'impossible, n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant…

La journée avait été belle, et riche en émotion. Ils étaient tous là…toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour eux, leur famille, leurs amis.

Tous, sauf une. Rick eut une pensée émue pour la grande absente de cette fête. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir bénéficier, encore aujourd'hui, des conseils non sollicités de sa mère, pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit là, pour partager avec eux leur bonheur renouvelé. Mais cela faisait déjà trois ans que Martha avait tiré sa dernière révérence, et elle lui manquait. Elle manquait à tous.

Par chance, la présence de leurs amis, absents lors de la première cérémonie, adoucissait un peu leur peine. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la réaction de Lanie lorsque Beckett l'avait appelé pour la prévenir. Celle qui était encore aujourd'hui la meilleure amie de sa femme avait poussé un cri de joie avant d'enchaîner :

 _\- Chérie, je suis si contente ! C'est si…romantique ! Attends…Dis-moi que je serai ta demoiselle d'honneur cette fois…_

 _\- Tu m'en as tellement voulu la première fois d'avoir osé me marier sans toi…Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'appelle ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je t'en ai voulu ! Cela faisait des mois que je me privais de glucides pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette fichue robe ! En parlant de robe…Tu as déjà choisi la tienne? Parce qu'on pourrait se faire un après-midi shopping ce week-end. Je connais une petite boutique sympa sur Mercer Street. Il faut absolument que je t'y emmène. Ils ont des robes à tomber par terre ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

 _\- J'attendais que tu me le proposes, avait ri Kate face à l'enthousiasme évident de son amie._

Lanie était devenue Médecin Légiste en chef de la ville de New-York, et la femme d'un chirurgien cardiaque, David, avec qui elle avait eu deux enfants, Aaron et Trishia. Toute la famille avait fait le déplacement.

Une coupe de champagne à la main, elle discutait joyeusement avec Esposito, lorsque Ryan les rejoignit, deux bières dans les mains.. Castle le vit en donner une à son ancien équipier, et tous trois trinquèrent.

Javier était venu avec sa femme, Anita, qu'il avait rencontré à une réunion d'anciens militaires, un an environ après la fusillade au loft. Entre les deux, le coup de foudre avait été immédiat, au point de se marier à peine quelques mois plus tard. Leur fils unique, Esteban, s'était engagé dans l'armée, et était actuellement en mission à l'étranger. Après avoir passé l'examen de Capitaine avec succès, Esposito avait été promu à la tête de son propre poste de police. Homme de terrain avant tout, il avait refusé toutes les promotions qui lui avaient été faites par la suite. À la retraite depuis quelques mois, il était, avec sa femme, très actif au sein d'une association d'aide aux anciens combattants.

Kevin, quant à lui, était venu seul. Quelques temps après la naissance de Nicholas, il avait quitté à contrecœur la police pour un poste plus lucratif dans une société privée spécialisée dans la sécurité. Malgré tout, les difficultés financières avaient eues raison de son couple et de sa famille, et lui et Jenny avaient finis par divorcer. Aujourd'hui chef d'équipe, il attendait que Nicholas finisse ses études pour pouvoir enfin prendre sa retraite.

Même Victoria Gates, qui coulait désormais, avec son mari, des jours heureux à Hawaï, avait fait le déplacement pour être avec eux en cette journée très spéciale.

Il y a des années de cela, lors de la remise du prix Allan Poe, Castle avait assuré que ce qu'ils partageaient tous ne changerait jamais. Et la vie lui avait montré qu'il avait raison. Vingt ans après, ils étaient tous là, la fine équipe du 12ème, toujours aussi complices, aussi soudés.

Il vit Beckett s'approcher de son groupe d'amis et aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa. Même après tant d'années de vie commune, elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet !

Lorsque, quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait vu arriver, au bras de son père, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Et tandis qu'elle remontait l'allée pour le rejoindre, comme la première fois, leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ces yeux verts émeraude, aujourd'hui parsemés de quelques rides, mais toujours emplis de douceur et d'amour, jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Vêtue d'une simple robe courte sans manche couleur crème qui mettait sa superbe silhouette en valeur, et chaussées d'escarpins à talons hauts qui sublimaient ses longues jambes, Kate était magnifique. Elle était si…parfaite qu'il en était resté un instant sans voix.

 _\- Tu es…extraordinaire_ ! avait-il réussi à lui murmurer lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui.

 _\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Castle_ , avait-elle répondu.

Ils avaient échangés un regard intense, jusqu'à ce que l'officier en charge de la cérémonie ne les invite à renouveler leurs vœux.

Cette fois-ci encore, Kate s'était lancée la première, reprenant à peu de chose près les mêmes mots que ceux prononcés vingt ans plus tôt :

 _\- Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire. Tu m'as appris à donner le meilleur de moi-même, à me lancer dans de nouvelles aventures. Et quand j'étais vulnérable, tu étais fort. Il y a vingt ans, j'ai promis de t'aimer toujours, d'être ton amie et ta partenaire, contre le crime et dans la vie. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, et j'ai vécu vingt magnifiques années à tes côtés, à me nourrir de tes sourires et de la force de tes étreintes. Je t'aime, Richard Castle. Toujours autant, si ce n'est plus encore. Et je te promets de continuer à t'aimer, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Toujours._

Très ému, Rick avait dû attendre un instant avant de pouvoir enchaîner à son tour :

 _\- Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire. Tu m'as plus appris sur moi-même que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu es la joie dans mon cœur. Il y a vingt ans, j'ai promis de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, d'être ton ami et ton partenaire, contre le crime et dans la vie, et de veiller sur toi. Tu me fais rire, tu me mets au défi tous les jours, et tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. J'ai vécu vingt merveilleuses années à m'endormir chaque soir, et à me réveiller chaque matin, à tes côtés. Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett. Chaque jour un peu plus. Et je te promets de continuer à t'aimer, et à tenter de résoudre le mystère que tu représentes encore à mes yeux, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie._

Puis ils avaient échangé les alliances, les mêmes que celles qu'ils portaient l'un l'autre depuis vingt ans, sous les regards émus de l'assistance. S'en était alors suivi un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements dont ils n'avaient que faire, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser intensément, sous une pluie de pétales de roses pâles.

La cérémonie terminée, ils avaient conviés tout le monde à se diriger vers la grande tonnelle blanche sous laquelle était disposé un immense buffet froid, ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles de champagne. Tout avait été organisé de sorte que personne ne manque de rien, et que la fête puisse se poursuivre tout le reste la journée, et jusque tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde semblait apprécier la journée, heureux d'être là et de passer du temps, tous ensemble.

Kate était toujours en grande conversation avec Lanie, Espo et Ryan. À croire qu'elle avait senti le regard de son mari posé sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui et leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre, au point de faire perdre à sa femme le fil de la discussion qu'elle avait avec ses amis, lui sembla t'il. En effet, il vit Lanie interpeller Kate à deux reprises, attendant visiblement une réponse qui tardait à venir. Sa femme s'excusa auprès de ses amis avant de prendre deux flûtes de champagne et de se diriger vers lui.

\- Alors, Mr Castle, on délaisse ses invités ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son verre.

\- Merci. J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Où est passé celui qui, fut un temps, courait de réception en réception ?

\- Il a vieilli, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Il n'a plus la même endurance.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eu la nuit dernière, sourit-elle.

Castle passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour la serrer virilement contre lui.

\- Sache que j'aurai toujours assez d'énergie pour satisfaire ma chère épouse.

\- J'espère bien ! Répondit Kate en se lovant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, savourant tous deux ce petit moment d'intimité, car depuis la fin de la cérémonie, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser, accaparés qu'ils étaient par leurs invités.

\- Cette journée est parfaite, reprit Kate au bout de quelques minutes.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Ils sont tous là. Toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous. Nos enfants, nos petits-enfants, nos amis. Que demander de plus ? Et regarde-toi. Toi aussi, tu es parfaite ce soir.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je ne ressemble à rien !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui enleva la flûte des mains, qu'il posa par terre avec la sienne, puis prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Pourquoi ne vois-tu celle que tu es vraiment ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ce que je vois ? Il y a presque trente ans, j'ai rencontré un ange. À cette époque, je ne savais pas encore que tu serais celle qui partagerait tous mes rêves, tous mes secrets. Celle qui porterait nos enfants. Mais peu à peu, dans tes magnifiques yeux, j'ai entrevu mon futur, _notre_ futur. Je voulais que tu sois mienne, et je voulais être ton homme, pas seulement parce tu étais belle, ou parce que tu étais extraordinaire, mais parce que toutes les fibres de mon corps me hurlaient que tu étais tout ce que j'espérais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, que tu étais …le Ying de mon Yang. Tu étais, tu _es_ la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, et chaque jour, je mesure la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je me dis souvent que je ne te mérite pas, et pourtant, tu es là. Tu es mon passé, mon présent, et mon futur. Tu es belle, Kate. Belle à l'extérieur, et belle à l'intérieur. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu le seras toujours.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit tellement elle était émue, Beckett se jeta dans les bras de son mari et ils restèrent un moment enlacés. Au bout de longues minutes, elle quitta la chaleur des bras de Rick pour le regarder. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit un jour ? reprit-elle.

\- Je parle beaucoup, et souvent, c'est pour dire des bêtises. Alors si tu pouvais être plus précise…

\- Je parle de la fois où tu m'as dit que je me cachais derrière le meurtre de ma mère et dans des relations sans amour parce que j'avais peur.

\- Une idiotie de plus ! J'étais en colère et …

\- Non, tu avais entièrement raison, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'avais que 19 ans quand ça s'est passé, et en perdant ma mère, j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni quoi faire sans elle à mes côtés. J'étais terrorisée. Alors pendant longtemps, je me suis accrochée à cette affaire comme à une bouée de sauvetage, parce que j'avais peur d'aller de l'avant. Puis tu es entré dans ma vie, et tout a changé. Tu m'as appris à ne plus avoir peur de l'avenir et à profiter de chaque jour qui passe, parce que justement, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Tu m'as appris que l'on est plus fort à deux que seul. Tu m'as appris à ne plus avoir peur d'aimer. Et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'à tes côtés, j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Tu es mon seul et unique amour. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu le seras toujours.

Castle prit le visage de sa femme dans ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement. Puis ils restèrent un instant front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- On devrait rejoindre nos invités, tu ne crois pas ? Murmura Kate.

\- Pas envie.

\- Que veux-tu faire, alors ?

\- Profiter de ma femme encore un moment. Et danser.

\- Sans musique ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Castle fit son fameux petit mouvement des yeux. Kate comprit aussitôt. Elle mit la main dans la poche intérieure du smoking de son mari, et en sortit son téléphone.

\- Tu l'as toujours?

\- Toujours. C'est _notre_ chanson.

Kate fouilla un instant dans les applications jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lança la lecture avant de remettre le téléphone dans la poche de Rick et ils commencèrent à danser.

\- Tu sais ce que je voudrais ? Murmura Beckett au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que la danse ne finisse jamais et que la musique ne s'arrête jamais.

Castle sourit à la mention de la dédicace du 5ème opus de Nikki Heat.

\- Toi et moi, cela fait presque trente ans que l'on danse ensemble sur la même musique. Et ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter, crois-moi !

Seuls dans leur bulle, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et continuèrent à danser dans le noir de la nuit à présent tombée, tandis que leurs invités continuaient à faire la fête.


End file.
